Culpa de las Hormonas
by Chica Lunatica
Summary: Cuando Hermione es encontrada sumergida en un libro con contenido indecoroso, y cuando alguien se decide a volver sus fantasias en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos a las personas que se pasan por aquí xD_  
_Soy Chica Lunatica y bla bla bla_

_Aquí les traigo un One-shot…me e encontrado con el en mi bandeja de correo, lo escribi pero nunca me motive a subirlo…no se porque pero…a mi me a gustado xD_

_Para todas las chicas morbosas, pervertidas que solo se pasan pensando en cosas pecaminosas como yo, a ustedes se lo dedico._

_Enjoy ;)_

_Disclaimer: Personajes de Rowling, mi idea de ponerlos en esta situación. Que Dios bendiga a esa mujer =)_

_Contenido M_

* * *

Culpa de las Hormonas 

Los retorcijones de su estómago le gritaban que se detuviera solo un segundo para que pudiera respirar y para que su mente le reclamara su poco tacto y su atrevimiento al mantener la vista pegada a dicho libro de santo contenido.

Despego la mirada y aflojo la mano que sujetaba con fuerza su falda, para luego llevarla a su pelo y respirar profundo tratando de calmarse, las emociones se aglomeraron en sus ojos transformándose en lágrimas…y es que cuando se lee algo que revoltea las hormonas de esa manera, es mejor hacerlo en la comodidad de una habitación y no en un lugar publico como era la biblioteca.

Pensó en reprocharle a su imaginación las indecorosas escenas que formaba alegremente su cabeza, pero en vez de hacerlo dejo que su mirada vagara por los altos libreros llenos de pesados volúmenes repletos de importante información… No como la pequeña novela que leía la cual había hechizado cambiándole la portada, para de esa manera no levantar algún tipo de sospecha.

Algunas veces se lamentaba el ser: la famosa "come libros-ratón de biblioteca", la mejor amiga del niño que vivió ó la novia del pelirrojo (la cual no era) que siempre estaba en el marco de la foto. Algunas veces odiaba ser vista de esa manera, y que nadie se diera cuenta de que no todo era conocimiento e información, sino que era una humana de carne y hueso que tenia sentimientos y que desesperadamente buscaba de algo con que calmar su libido o lujuria mejor conocido como: Deseo

Y es que a veces, los libros no la ayudaban, sino que la hacían sumergirse más en el mundo de fantasías que había creado ella, y solo para ella. La necesidad que veía su piel de ser tocada, incrementaba de manera alarmante todos los días, y se reprendía innumerables veces el soñar con un chico sin cara el cual ella besaba de manera desenfrenada y rompía su camisa en un intento de tocarlo. De la misma manera él se desvanecía, porque todo al final era una mentira.

Así que, recorría a los libros para imaginarse las indecorosas escenas que describían los escritores y que ella sentía que era su cuerpo el que temblaba de placer y que eran sus gemidos los que retumbaban en sus oídos.

Pero llámenla masoquista por continuar leyendo lo que a cierto nivel le hacia daño y al mismo tiempo le brindaba tanto placer.

-Necesito a un hombre-murmuro para si misma riéndose de su chiste. Respiro profundo y reanudo la lectura.

Tal vez, mas tarde, ella llamaría eso "un error del destino" el que, el chico rubio se apareciera por la biblioteca, a esa alta hora de la noche y la viera acalorada, estrujando su falda de manera frenética y se mordiera el labio de manera compulsiva tratando de liberar la tensión que empezaba a acumular su cuerpo.

Draco sonrió de lado agradeciendo aquella oportunidad y se deslizo como la serpiente que era hasta quedar a su lado y leer sobre su hombro. Sorprendido por el hecho de que la chica no se hubiera percatado de su presencia le índico que estaba más que sumergida en aquel libro de lo que pensaba, y como lo curioso que era, sintió una pequeña necesidad de saber que ella leía tan afanosamente:

_Y con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa, el deslizo sus manos por su cintura apretándolo a ella mientras la escuchaba gemir su nombre en su oído. Levanto sus brazos al sentir demandantes tirones de su camisa que aquella mujer pedía quitar del camino, y es que la ropa solo sobraba y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentir un contacto piel a piel para poder llamar a aquello, un encuentro…_

Enarco una ceja sorprendido por lo que sus ojos leían.

-Así que esto es lo que lees cuando todos creen que estas enfrascada en un libro de complicadas explicaciones-susurro en su oído de forma seductora. Ella se sobre salto, cerro el libro rápidamente y poniendo sus manos sobre la portada, se llevo un mano al pecho en el intento de calmar los latidos de su corazón, pero este amenazaba con salir de su caja torácica en cualquier momento.

Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas de una manera que él nunca había visto, y sus labios estaban más rojos que nunca. Noto como su mano temblaba y ella respiraba de manera agitada...si aquello era solamente con leerlo, no podría imaginarse haciendo el acto en si. Sintió una pulsación en su entrepierna ante la imagen de tenerla desnuda bajo si mientras ella gemía de manera sensual su nombre en su oído...Sacudió su cabeza reprendiéndose por aquella infamia.

Los botones de la camisa de la muchacha se encontraban abiertos en un fallido intento de darle más aire a su cuerpo y su falda estaba mas arriba de sus muslos brindándole la imagen de unas largas y torneadas piernas. Sus ojos se deslizaron al abierto de su camisa y pudo apreciar desde arriba el negro sostén que ella llevaba, el cual abrazaba sus senos negándose a mostrárselos. Su corazón empezó a bombear mas sangre y un extraño calor empezó a regarse por todo su cuerpo.

-Me haz asustado-dijo ella en un murmullo guardando el libro en su mochila- se veía mas calmada de lo normal, pero evidentemente nerviosa, porque intentaba meter el libro en un compartimiento que estaba cerrado. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo y la abrió correctamente introduciendo el pequeño libro de manera frenética. Se bajo la falda al ver donde los ojos del intruso se posaban y a su mente llego una interrogante que lograría desviar un poco las cosas-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunto un tanto enojada. El solo sonrió y ella no supo porque aquel gesto hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran aun mas y culpo a las hormonas.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Era una calurosa noche de octubre y podía apostar que todos los pasillos se encontraban desolados. Madame Prince, la tediosa bibliotecaria, se había encerrado en su despacho y le había entregado de manera responsable a ella una llave para que cerrara cuando se fuera. La tenía muy bien guardada en uno de los compartimientos de su mochila.

-Creo que es más que obvio que leía.

-Algo con un alto contenido erótico me atrevería a agregar-contesto burlesco, él se había separado unos centímetros, pero ella aun podía percibir su fuerte colonia que le daba de golpe en el rostro nublando sus sentidos.- ¿Cual es su verdadero título?-pregunto interesado sabiendo que aquello no podía llamarse "Runas antiguas en el Nuevo Mundo" como ella le había inscrito.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy-respondió de manera mordaz, poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico empujándolo para abrirse paso y salir de allí. Empezaba a sentir un fuego en su bajo vientre y sus manos sudaban de manera excesiva. Maldijo por lo bajo culpando a las hormonas. Se puso de pie quedando frente a él y bajo la mirada sintiéndose por primera vez intimidada con su vista. Noto que el había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la ultima vez que se habían chocado en un pasillo mantenido una acalorada discusión, acerca de cual de los dos era mas hábil en el terreno de los insultos.

Con intenciones de darle la espalda y de continuar su lectura cuando se encontrara en su sala común, Draco acerco sus dedos a la correa de la mochila y la deslizo hasta que cayo provocando un golpe seco al hacer contacto con el suelo. Hermione lo miro extrañada y trago al notar en la posición en la que se encontraba. Su cuerpo parecía no obedecer los gritos de su mente que le decían que corriera, pero en cambio permanecía estática en su lugar.

El Slytherin dio un paso mas hacia ella, y una pequeña bombilla se prendió en su cabeza logrando que su cuerpo reaccionara. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras este mantenía sus ojos pegados a ella. Hermione no lo veía, pero lo percibía, la comía con la mirada y hasta sentía que la desnudaban, lo cual se encontraba muy extraño viviendo de alguien que se había declarado como: "su peor enemigo", y como el "narcisista por excelencia".

Malfoy era el aburrido humano que le había puesto el bello apodo de _sangresucia_ y el que se hacia llamar "El príncipe de Slytherin"…y entre otros seudónimos que ella prefería evitar…aunque uno de sus preferidos era "Draco-dios del sexo-Malfoy"…nunca lo había probado pero varias veces había colocado la cara de aquel hombre en una que otra de sus fantasías …pero este no era un momento para divagar acerca de cual apodo le asentaba mejor o de si hablaban la verdad, ella se conformaba con simplemente llamarlo: Hurón.

Se encontró chocando con el librero a sus espaldas ahogando un gemido de terror. Al examinar los brillosos ojos de aquel endemoniado ángel noto que estaba en una posición peligrosa. Él poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro y ella simplemente no encontraba manera de detenerlo, pues en ese momento se encontraba en un dilema, alejarlo o no alejarlo.

-Podrían vernos-dijo en un hilo de voz temblante y se maldijo por demostrar su vulnerabilidad.

-¿Quien podría?- Ella apostaba a que todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la comodidad de sus camas y una que otra pareja rebelde, que había burlado el sistema, se revolcaba por alguna esquina ignorando completamente el que hubieran dos personas en la biblioteca, lugar que todos evitaban, como si al poner un pie en aquel sitio una maldición recaería sobre sus hombros dejándolos sin descendencia o que también había un fuerte caso de lepra que se apoderaba de los libros y todos evitaban tocarlos porque podían ser contagiados. Sin embargo, Malfoy tenía la razón.

Entreabrió sus labios buscando otra razón con que detenerlo. Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron a aquel acto y se acerco a ella con pocos centímetros separándolos. El aliento mentolado de aquel demonio le daba de lleno en el rostro y cerro los ojos disfrutando aquel delicioso olor, pero los abrió rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que podía estar transmitiendo.

-Malfoy...-pero perdió la voz al sentir como sus labios eran rozados con una extraña ternura que la confundió. El aire abandono sus pulmones y se sintió asfixiada por unos cortos momentos. Él se separo de ella y pudo sentir el aire abrirse paso en su pecho. Su mente se había adormecido por unos segundos y buscaba algún pretexto que la sacara del aprieto.

Pero su cerebro había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en el peor momento y no le daba alguna astuta solución a dicho problema. Lo que más odiaba de todo aquello, es que sentía un alegre cosquilleo en sus labios y su corazón se había acelerado con amenaza a taquicardia debido a la excesiva proximidad de aquel Slytherin que secretamente vagaba por sus sueños.

Draco se acerco un poco mas a ella disfrutando se las consecuencias que traían sus actos en aquel momento, de verdad que se divertía cada momento en el que la notaba nerviosa y sus ojos solo se fijaban en los suyos buscando sabrá Dios que cosa. Hermione entreabría su boca para luego cerrarla rápidamente, y sentía un ligero temblor que provenía de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, y la vio peleando consigo misma, luchando por decir algo, pero nada salía de su garganta, intento alejarlo pero el solo se apego más a ella asombrado por la exactitud con la que sus cuerpos encajaban.

-Maldición-la escucho murmurar por lo bajo, ella movió su pierna dándole mas acceso sin ser esas las intenciones, y él choco con su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de manera desmesurada al encontrarse tan cerca de aquel rostro inesperadamente. Su mente trabajo rápidamente entregándole nuevamente el control de la situación. Aun no podía creer que se encontraba en aquella posición, el calor del delgado cuerpo de la castaña penetraba su camisa y cada pequeño movimiento que ella hacia rozaba su cuerpo incitándolo y excitándolo de una manera inocente. Más imágenes poco pudorosas cruzaron su mente, pero las expulsó rápidamente, porque eso no iba en el plan. Ella se mordió el labio y él dedujo que ella trataba de pensar de una manera coherente, sonrió de manera interna al saber que era por su culpa que no podía.

La castaña puso sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento repetir el anterior acto pero se retracto al notar el acelerado corazón que palpitaba contra sus manos y la perfección con la que se sentía sus expectórales bajo la camisa. Sus ojos se despegaron de las esferas grises que la observaban y vago por su cuello notando como se encontraba sin corbata y con los primeros botones sueltos, la blanquecina piel que contrastaba con su manos acelero aun mas su corazón, si es que eso era posible, y sintió la extraña necesidad de abrir mas botones para ver como era su piel, percibió la calida mano del blondo en su mentón que la obligaba a mirarlo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-volvió a preguntar en un susurro mientras su mano libre acariciaba su pierna y ascendía lentamente aprovechando su momento de debilidad.

-Detente-susurro Hermione tratando de escucharse fuerte, pero aquello solo sonó como un gemido atrapado en su boca.

Él jugo con el elástico de sus bragas y se aventuro un poco mas a su entrepierna. Las palmas de su mano empezaban a picarle pidiéndole que la tocara y la apretara un poco más y así lo hizo, se acomodo de mejor manera entre sus piernas y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, sus iris marrones se encontraban brillantes y sus mejillas aun mantenían el color rosa que había visto cuando entro a la biblioteca. Acomodo su mano en su cuello y noto que su piel era increíblemente suave y acercándose un poco a sus labios, los rozo notándolos húmedos por sus constantes mordidas. Ella los separo lentamente y la escucho tragar mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a entregarse. Acerco su rostro al suyo y presiono sus labios contra los de ellas. La escucho aguantar la respiración, pego su pecho contra el de ella, notando el relieve de sus senos y mordió sus labios mientras las manos de la castaña empezaban a moverse lentamente hasta acomodarse en su cuello y el abrió mas la boca para besarla con entereza, acaricio su lengua y noto como las piernas de Hermione perdían fuerzas. Se apego mas a ella sirviéndole de apoyo mientras notaba el pecho de la chica subir y bajar rápidamente y como el calor empezaba a consumir a ambos, despego sus bocas buscando más aire.

Hermione jadeaba, tratando de controlar su respiración, su mente volvió a reproducir como él la besaba de esa manera…tan pasional y tan distinta…su cabeza daba vueltas y sus labios le picaban pidiendo ser tocados y rosados nuevamente, pero algo en una esquina lejana de su cabeza le gritaba que no perdiera el juicio, que continuara siendo calculadora y que pensara en frió. Lo miro algo dubitativa y su pecho se encogió al sentirlo abalanzarse a sus labios queriendo robarle hasta el ultimo de su aliento, de manera salvaje y algo desesperado. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Se abrazo a su cuello quedando mas a su altura y hundió sus manos en su pelo. Una de las manos del chico se aventuro por debajo de su blusa y apretando uno de sus senos, ella jadeo suavemente sobre su boca y percibió los labios besar el camino de su mandíbula hasta alojarse en su cuello, donde el suave roce de su lengua le provocó una sensación placentera por todo el cuerpo.

El rubio empezó a desatar lentamente los botones de su blusa, examinando sus ojos, noto que estaba tan excitada como él. Podía distinguir la oscura pupila que amenazaba con suplantar el marrón de sus ojos, y en ese momento la encontró hermosa, ¿Cómo antes no la había visto? Su piel tan suave como la seda y sus hinchados labios que solo incitaban a besarlos, y sus largas pestañas que acariciaban su mejilla., y terminando de desabotonar la camisa la deslizo por sus hombros y disfruto la vista de sus pequeños senos cubiertos por la tela del sostén, y como estos se separaban brindando un amplio camino hacia su ombligo. La beso con delicadeza tratando de imprimir en su mente su textura y su sabor. Las temblorosas manos de su acompañante luchaban con los botones y el sonriendo sobre su boca se deshizo de la tela blanca, y aprisiono el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, miles de descargas se dirigieron a su entrepierna que volvió a hincharse orgullosa.

Hermione noto un bulto que chocaba con su bajo vientre y gimió en su boca, el tomo su pierna y acariciándola, la subió hábilmente en su cintura. Noto como se rozaba su erección contra sus bragas y una sensación de un dolor placentero se regó por todo su cuerpo y su mundo daba vueltas. Gimió en su oído apretándolo más a su cuerpo, y se separo de su boca tratando de calmar sus hormonas que solo pedían quedarse pegadas a ese cuerpo y no dejarlo ir. Él la embistió suavemente contra el librero y un vértigo se coloco en su estomago.-Draco- jadeo, el chico se volvió a acercar a su boca, su rostro estaba caliente y sus mejillas al igual que sus labios se encontraban rosados. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y su instinto de preservación la empujo a alejarse unos cuantos milímetros se sus labios - soy virgen-murmuro entre dientes. Él se detuvo y puso su frente contra la de ella mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración disminuía. Ella continuaba observando sus parpados mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho y se acomodaban en su cuello. Todas las emociones se amontonaban en su estomago y se revoloteaban alegres chocando una con la otra.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miro intensamente, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Bajando por uno segundos su guardia.  
-¿Confías en mí?-

Hermione enarco una ceja tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Qué crees?

El se separo de ella, tomo la camisa de la Griffindor y se la coloco lentamente. Mientras ella lo miraba impresionada por su delicadeza y parsimonia de sus actos. Luego, el rubio tomo la suya y poniendo unos cuantos botones la tomo de la mano.

-¿A donde vamos?-pero no supo porque la recorrió un escalofrío cuando vio como él rápidamente se acercaba a ella y la volvía a poner contra un estante de libros, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados se su cara, se acomodo en su oreja donde mordió levemente su lóbulo y respiro contra su piel.

–Vas a ver…

* * *

Taran! Y ahi se los dejo para que le den libertad a su imaginacion.  
Besotes y espero que lo hallan disfrutado ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Uff!  
Aquí estoy!  
Y chan chan chan…  
Les traigo el capitulo final a ese two-shot  
(si ahora es two-shot porque le e puesto segunda parte…segunda parte que originalmente venia con el…pero por vaga no lo escribí y bla bla bla…)

Asterisco, Coquette, DiZereon, , mizca, Kamari24, Ella Luna Malfoy, Karina-Granger,adrmil, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Pandora0000

Luego de recibir una serie de síguelos y WTFs…me e motivado.  
Eh tratado de que quedara lo mas perfecto que e podido…  
y que les alborotan las hormonas y que se levantaran del asiento en emoción…  
No se si lo logre…pero espero que halla sido así…

Si lo e logrado… ¡Pues díganmelo! Si no lo e logrado… ¡Pues díganmelo también!  
Es la única razón por la que me e dedicado a escribir cosas sinvergüenzas y bochornosas que si mi madre las lee creo que me diría que e perdido el pudor xD

Por cierto…Karina-Granger… ¿Eres la Karina que conozco de LWH? ^^

Sin mas…aquí se los dejo…

* * *

**Culpa de las Hormonas II:**

Sentía la adrenalina viajar por torrentes en sus venas mientras corría rápidamente por los pasillos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No obstante, simplemente no lograba contener una que otra risilla estúpida que escapaba de sus labios como colegiala caliente, porque ya lo que estaba haciendo era algo insólito, improbable, y posiblemente al borde de lo inimaginable.

Y era que cualquier persona que veía aquella imagen solo se estrujaría los ojos y se echaría a reír.

...La mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la miembro del trio dorado, siendo llevada _de la mano_, por su archienemigo Draco Malfoy, a sabrá Dios donde.

Esa persona solo quedaría estupefacto y lanzando un bufido, no creería lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Había procurado cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca silenciosamente y volvió a sentir esa corriente por todo su cuerpo cuando el Slytherin se le había pegado por la espalda y había presionado aquel bulto creciente en su trasero. Joder, que eso en vez de tratar de asustarla solo la motivo mas a dejarse llevar por dicho peligroso personaje.

Empezaba a marearse de tanto subir y bajar escaleras, de doblar rápidamente por las esquinas de aquel castillo sin llegar a algún destino. Cada unos cuantos minutos el demonio rubio se detenía y la acercaba plantándole otro beso tratando de que ella no se arrepintiera de lo va se avecinaba por la esquina.

Fue en uno de esos fugases momentos en la que él la puso contra la pared mas cercana, para pasear su mano por debajo de la falda; apretar sus glúteos para hacerle gemir suavemente que escucho el maullido de un gato.

-Mierda- murmuro ella y detuvo el beso, pero al parecer el individuo de ojos grises no quería que eso ocurriera y trataba de pegarse mas a ella para robarle el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Yo también los escuche señora Norris- oyó que decían a la distancia.

Draco se detuvo en seco y la miro con travesura conociendo lo que eso significaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada asustada.

-¿Estas dispuesta a correr por tu vida?-le pregunto aquel príncipe con picardía.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza formando una ligera sonrisa en los labios y era mas la ironía en sus palabras lo que le provocaba risa. Una ligera mordida en su cuello fue lo que ella pudo darle como respuesta. De modo que fue nuevamente tomada por la mano y corrieron por otras escaleras hasta quedar en frente de una pared sin puertas.

-Estamos en el séptimo piso…

-La sala de los Menesteres- Respondió él en un susurro.

Era mas que obvio, estaba justo en frente del tapiz de _Barnabas el Chiflado_, el único problema era que no había puerta. El maullido de la gata volvió a hacer presencia y ella soltó la mano de Draco para pasarlas por su pelo en un intento de calmar los nervios que desde hacia rato estaban de punta.

Esto había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea.

Porque diablos, de todos los días, ella había decido leer en la maldita biblioteca en vez de en su cómoda cama como siempre lo hacía… ¿Por que se le había antojado dejar a sus hormonas controlarla?

Él se acerco a ella y suavemente sujeto su cara con sus manos.

-Necesito que te concentres, _Hermione_- Era la primera vez que él utilizaba su nombre. Y por las barbas de Merlín que se escuchaba sexy.-Piensa en lo que necesitamos en este momento- murmuro él.

Tomando nuevamente su mano, empezaron a caminar de lado a lado tres veces y se pararon en frente del tapiz. Pero nada ocurría.

-Maldición…-balbució por lo bajo.

-¿Tomaron este pasillo?- escucharon que volvía a decir Filch.

-¡Herms!

-¡No puedo concentrarme!-susurro en un chillido.

-Casi puedo olerlos señorita Norris…-

Draco la tomo inesperadamente por los hombros y volvió a fundir sus bocas en un beso mojado y fogoso haciendo que la chica solo se derritiera en sus brazos. Apunto de él también dejarse llevar por el momento, un sordo _crack_ lo volvió a la realidad. Se aparto de ella y sonrió mirando hacia su izquierda donde la puerta había aparecido.

Aun con el corazón en las manos, ella se acerco al manubrio, abriéndolo rápidamente halo al chico y cerro la puerta.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro al estar ya seguros en la sala.

-Por poco…

-Maldito _squib_…

-Malfoy- respondió en una risilla liberando completamente la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros cuando sentía que estaban tan cerca de ser encontrados.

-Pensaba que te orinarías encima Granger-dijo el rubio empezando a reírse. Solo recordaba el rostro de la castaña cuando veía que la puerta no aparecía.

-¿O si? Porque no eras tú él que estaba a punto de cag...

Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire al sentir la presión de la boca del semejante que la había llevado hasta ese lugar sobre la suya.

Volvió a ser prisionera de sus propias emociones cuando él subió sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se acomodo entre sus miembros inferiores. Liberando una de sus manos, la llevo hasta su pierna la cual trato de subir hasta su cintura donde la chica dio un pequeño salto y las entrelazo en su espalda acercándolo, solo logrando que el choque de cuerpo la excitara aun más.

Su respiración empezó a acelerarse cuando tuvo que apretar sus labios para no gemir sonoramente cuando el blondo abandono su boca para trazarse un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, el cual mordió levemente y chupo dejando una marca.

Se sentía en el paraíso de los pecadores.

Porque aquello no era pulcro ni divino.

Porque si el infierno consistía en hacer repetir sus pecados una y otra vez, que por favor, le guardaran un sitio.

Con una mano Draco tomo los bordes de la camisa de la Gryffindor rompiéndola. Dejando al descubierto su pecho se inclino para hundirse ferozmente en el monto de sus senos para subir hacia su clavícula donde mordisqueaba y lamia el hueco de aquel hueso.

_Éxtasis_.

Si, _éxtasis._

Era la única palabra que Draco podía utilizar en aquellos momentos. Lo ultimo que el tenia en mente era que esa velada tomaría ese curso…solo pretendía sacudirla y provocarla un poco. Pero cada vez que ella se acercaba a sus labios y tironeaba y halaba de ellos solo lo incitaban a continuar, a querer tocar su piel caliente con sus frías manos. Quería apoderarse de su ultimo suspiro, quería arrebatarle aquella inocencia, en conclusión, quería hacerla suya, _solo suya_.

Ella bajo las manos de donde las tenia para tomar las solapas de la camisa del chico, acercarlo mas a ella y terminar de sacarle aquel inapropiado pedazo de tela que solo estorbaba. Aqueo la espalda al sentir las manos de Draco pasearse por su espalda tratando de quitarle el sostén, el cual se soltó rápidamente y rodo por sus brazos dejando sus senos a su merced.

_Frio._

Su pecho solo sentía frío.

Ella se apego a los pectorales de su acompañante en un instante de vergüenza. Pero gimió cuando sus sensibles pezones hicieron contacto con aquella blanquecina piel.

-Si sigues gimiendo de esa manera no soy responsable de lo provoquen- escucho que le susurraron al oído. Sonido que solo nubló aun más sus sentido.

Si es que eso era posible.

Apretó los labios cuando el chico la despego de la puerta para colocarla sobre una superficie dura que ella reconoció como un escritorio. Una imagen furtiva corrió por su mente, lo harían sobre una mesa…y no le importaba. Era como si la Hermione que siempre ella pensaba que había sido, era sustituida por una que solo quería fogosidad, humedad y calor. Mucho calor.

Draco soltó su falda y al mismo tiempo retiro sus calzones. Rápidamente le quito los zapatos y se abalanzo sobre su boca donde mordió, succiono y lamio. Abandonando su labios, se hizo camino entre sus pechos, descendió a besos por su abdomen entrando su lengua en el ombligo de la muchacha haciendo que ella gimiera una vez mas y arquera su espalda levemente. Dejo aquel lugar para separar sus piernas y observar aquella zona cubierta por vellos que el moría por acariciar. Volvió a mirarla, esta solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Él coloco un dedo sobre su clítoris y empezó a masajearlo mandando corrientes por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione trataba de contenerse pero su cabeza solo daba vueltas y vueltas debido a la falta de oxigeno que estaba experimentando. Un momento en el que él introdujo uno de sus dejos en tu tibia cavidad, no puedo hacer mas que lanzar un grito de placer que solo logro que se le subieran los colores a sus mejillas.

_Coños, que estaba apretada. _

Draco no podía interpretar como se estaba sintiendo. No era la primera vez que desvirginaba a una chica, y en verdad, no eran sus preferidas. Pero solo sentía un choque de electricidad correr por su espina dorsal cada vez que la escuchaba gimotear o cuando apretaba sus labios para ahogar sus sonidos guturales.

Se dedico a seguir penetrándola con su dedo y se acerco a su boca, tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo chupo suavemente. Ella atino a colocar sus manos en ambos lados de su cara no dejándolo ir. Ardía, _flameaba_, se enardecía. Otro dedo de abrió paso dentro de ella.

La castaña ya no sabia que hacer, pues la poca cordura que le quedaba la había abandonado en ese momento.

Hermione coloco ambas manos sobre su hombros alejándolo un poco y se sentó sobre la mesa notando la cama que estaba cerca. Sonrió como una pura diablilla y tomándolo de la mano lo guio hasta el lecho. Se acerco a él y desato sus pantalones dejándolo caer al suelo y termino por baja sus bóxer. Tomo sus manos y lo acostó de espaldas al colchón.

Draco podía escuchar su excitada respiración en su oído, sus femeninas piernas rodeaban su cadera, y ella solo seguía provocándolo, besándolo, rozando su monte contra su latente erección. Joder, sentía su miembro latir. Demandaba penetrarla, demandaba ser atendido inmediatamente porque no sabia cuando iba a explotar. Él quería ir lento, de proporcionarle un extenso recuerdo de su primera vez, pero se veía incapaz de ir despacio.

Estaba separándose suavemente de ella, cuando sintió como sus manos traviesa tomaba su miembro y empezaba a masturbarlo.

-No puedo…más- dijo entre excitado y desesperado.

Con su mano blanca, retiro la de ella. Y con un ultimo movimiento, la penetró.

.

Un gritito retumbo sus oídos y se maldijo por lo bajo el ser él el culpable de que ella chillase en dolor. La leona se apego a su pecho mientras tratada de calmar su respiración.

-Lo lamento hermosa…lo lamento-le susurro apretándola mas a su pecho.- ¿quieres que me detenga?

-Si lo haces, te juro que te mato-balbuceo ella. Él solo atino a sonreír.

Porque la tenia a su merced; aquella que hace ya un tiempo se había colado en sus _sueños_, aquella que era su _manzana prohibida_, aquella que había estado _censurada_ para él desde ya hace tantos años.

Salió de su cavilación al sentirla embestirlo suavemente, acomodándolo más y más en su centro. Se movía con un vaivén tortuoso, porque él solo pensaba en colocarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor tan fuertemente que ella gritaría su nombre en puro placer. Pero su nuevo martirio no lo dejaba, apretaba fuertemente su pecho cada vez adentrándose más y más hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y profundos. Draco llevo sus manos hasta sus glúteos los cuales apretó fuertemente logrando robarle otro sonoro gemido.

Pero como respuesta, ella movió la cadera con mas fuerza. La erección del rubio llego tan adentro que Hermione solo alzo las manos el aire hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo e incapaz de soportar mas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si vas a arrepentirte, hazlo ahora- logro decir el rubio entre jadeos.

-Jamás.

Haciéndola girar en la cama, quedo sobre ella y la embistió con fuerza y a los pocos minutos, el resonante gemido que recibió de ella lo llevo al borde de la locura y se desparramo en aquel mismo momento llegando a sentir el cielo con las manos…el _nirvana_ que todos buscaban.

Las paredes de aquel húmedo lugar en el que su miembro se encontraba, era recorrido por pequeños espasmos a los cuales el gemía suavemente cuando los sentía. Sus respiraciones empezaban a regularse y él solo continuaba tendido sobre ella. Se despego de su pecho para acercarse y depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Podía escuchar su corazón aun acelerado. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel rítmico sonido.

.

..

…

Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa al escuchar sonidos a su lado. Volviendo a cerrarlos, tentó el lugar que debía de ser ocupado por un cuerpo femenino. Y sonrió para sus adentros recordando las veces que la había hecho suya aquella noche. Decidió abrirlos nuevamente y noto como la castaña buscaba su ropa.

-Granger- dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Granger!-…-¡_Hermione!-_ella se giro-¿Qué haces?-

-Las clases empiezan en quince minutos, deberías de empezar a cambiarte…ya estamos tarde para el desayuno…estarán preguntando por nosotros…- le balbuceo sin mirarlo.

-Herms, es sábado.

La griffindoriana se detuvo como si le hubieran dicho que era chico y no chica.

Solo atino a formar un O con la boca, mientras recibía desde aquel colchón una mirada seductora.

Ella se modio el labio dejando las cosas que había recogido caer al piso, y camino hacia él aunque su cerebro gritaba que se fuera y su corazón le decía que no. Pero ella se quedo, porque sabia que al final, todo era Culpa de las Hormonas.

_Fin_.

* * *

Ok…

Solo les voy a decir una pequeña cosita…

¡Esto drena!

Me tomo casi dos días escribir esa jodida escena que si a alguien se le ocurre decir que no es buena, los busco y les pego xD

Pero en serio…-.-

Volviendo a la historia.

¡Espero que les halla gustado!

Creo que hasta me siento orgullosa de que halla terminado de esta manera. Me encuentro feliz =DD

Gracias a todas por su apoyo y pues…pueden escribir un review…

que esta muy fácil de hacer…ya saben…Soporte moral, incrementando mi autoestima… xD (si, soy manipuladora xD)

De nuevo, Gracias!

Besos y hasta la próxima…;)

Por cierto…tengo este long fic…

Mi lado oscuro es Benebola Riddle…

si en verdad me quieren…denle una oportunidad…se que va un poco lento y eso, pero, ¡les juro que se escribir! Que no va a ser un total fracaso…pásense por ahí y dejen su idea…ok? Bonitas, hermosas y preciosas lectoras…si? =p

Otra cosa...si por aquí se pasa alguna de las chicas que leen Uno y Uno es Igual a tres…ese también va a tener segunda parte… Es que las quiero! =p

Anyways, cuídense y hasta la próxima.

Chica Lunática.


End file.
